1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical power plugs and, more particularly, to an electrical power plug having an internal fuse in series with the power line and the prong connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical fuses are in common use for protecting electric circuits in the event of a short circuit. Normally, such fuses are found at a central terminal box for protecting a large number of electrical outlets or are contained within the electrical device being protected. However, these prior art fuses cannot be used in many applications, either because the electrical device is not capable of holding a fuse or the electrical device is connected to electrical outlets having unknown current ratings. In particular, it is often desirable to place a fuse in series with a string of Christmas lamps. However, the lamps themselves are not large enough to hold a conventional fuse and the fuse rating of the socket to which the string of lamps is connected is often unknown. Compounding this problem is the practice of placing a large number of such strings in series.
Placing a fuse in series with a string of Christmas lights is desirable for reasons of economy as well as safety since a safety certification can be obtained using a smaller gauge wire in the circuit if the circuit also contains a fuse. This allows the use of a thinner wire without sacrificing safety, a feature which is particularly important in the field of Christmas tree decorations since a thin wire is easier to hide among the branches and is also less expensive. The high flammability of such Christmas trees also makes safety the factor of primary importance.